A new student, and it ain't a turtle
by writting-wolfboy
Summary: story starts out wit the turtles meetin either new enemies or allies but the main charater is a CURSED MUTATED HYBRID DRAGON?


In the cold nights of New York's streets alleys. The streets are quiet left only the sound of the cold wind, cats and dogs are scavenging near the trash can; hot steam came out from the manhole's cover. Residents snoozing away in their apartment home, without realizing someone running and skipping on top of them. Four of them to be exact, jumping skillfully from one end to another, at certain blocks they will stop to look around, scouting like a bird of prey searching for food.

The FACT is, they not even humans, they are mutants, a hybrid of turtle and human, humanoids wearing 4 different bandanna colors around their heads, and they're the NINJA TURTLES. They are 5'4 feet in height in each 4 of them highly skilled, trained, succeeded, and master the martial arts of stealth. For many years they have patrolling around the city trying to stop any crime activities, especially crimes that's done from the FOOT and the PURPLE DRAGONS cause they have recently been giving the turtles a lot of problems and vice versa.

Leonardo, the one with blue bandanna strapped with two katanas at the back of his shell spotted something 3 blocks away, "hey guys! over here, looks like there's a gang fight about to start."

Raphael "What! They starting the party without us! How rude! Hehe". Then he flashes out his sai, twirling it and ready to jump in the crowd.

Michelangelo "Look at another side! It's the 'purple dim heads' and the other side is …er…gee they don't look so familiar to me!

All of them turn their head where Mikey pointed, then Donny took out his night goggles from his gadget bag that he use for carrying his scraps and tools (but not for battle).

Donny: lets see, hmm…gangsters just like the dragons, piercing and tattoos around their body, hair just like a wild animal. WAIT…the tattoos, they looks all the same and……and….looks like some ancient writing!

Raph looking frustrated, who can't wait to go down and fight, "what! It's just some old Chinese tattoos making themselves look cool and mean, like a trend or fashion! So let's get their butts kicked!"

Donny quickly grabs Raph from the shell: WAIT! What 'bout old runic English Mie tattoos?

Raph annoyed," So! Lets just get there and beat'em already! PLLEEEEAASSE!

"Look, why don't we waited for a while what the heck is going so we figure out what to do?" Donny suggested

Raph : party pooper…

Leo "Donny's right, I think I saw the Foot ninjas waiting up on the roof with Hun! Over there! Pointing at the other side of the roof, below them.

The Foot, ninjas wearing black tunic uniform with grey leather armor over it to give slight protection. Waiting at the top of the roof just below the turtles, they seems to be waiting when the battle isn't getting good on their side then they join. A familiar voice shouted "hey you punk! This is the PURPLE DRAGONS hood! You better get out of here or we'll do it for ya!" it was Dragonface who shouted.

"Hah! Show off! His nothin'but a "sissy" face without that tattoos, "Raph sneered.

Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, the powerhouse of the gang came to the front and asks them, "my boys are very impatient, so who are you and what u want?"

The other side of the gang leader came in front too, a Chinese guy wearing a only sleeveless shirt showing his tattoos on his chest, " we're the Street Boyz and we came to take over the New York turf! Then the others cheered "YEAH!"

The leader continues, "and we came to tell you that our boss wants to tell YOUR boss take your FOOTY asses out of New York! You got me Blondie?

Hun then was all flared in his eye for insulting him. "YOU gonna pay for what you said, you CHINK? GET THEM!"

Both leaders gave the words and the 2 gangs from each side run towards each other then they collide, each other was fighting over territories. Brutally beating one another from both sides, the Street Boyz seems to be taking the victory, but as usual Hun gave signal. A wave of his hand came down a small group of FOOT ninjas, less than 30 of them holding all sorts of weapons. Leo caught a glance at the Chinese leader; he was smirking instead of being shocked at the numbers of the enemies increased. Then Leo realized why he was smirking and quickly whisper to his brothers, "guys! There're someone is hiding around here and it's going to join the fight too!"

Raph getting frustrated and reply" How would you know! I don't see an….aw shell!" he quickly quiet down because he realized that there ARE someone else hiding behind the Streets Boyz gang.

Don use his night-vision goggle to get a clearer look "I spot them, hmmmm……interesting, but … this is WEIRD!"

Mikey was shocked after hearing what his brother said and foolishly comment "WHAT! Donny has found something he can't understand? DUDE! Now that's WEIRD!

Leo smacked his head and said "SIGH…quiet Mikey, Donny what do you see?

Don replied "these...ninjas had some medieval influence on their uniforms, wait….their wore some sort of battle armor like going for WAR. This is part where I think is very weird, they had a symbol on their armor that looks like a dragon got stabbed by a sword on its head!

Mikey when all looking grossed in his usual funny way sticking his tongue out "EEWWW…….that's not WEIRD, that's just plain GROSS!

Leo, Don and Raph then turn at the back together shout "PIPE IT DOWN MIK...!

Mikey then knew something else was had stop his brothers stop shouting at him but what?

Donny "There goes our cover! MIKEY TURN AROUND!

Just as Donny finish his line the three of them quickly draw out their weapons, but Mikey still all blur of the quick change. As Mikey turn around he got panicked and draw his nunchuckus, twirling it with lightning speed, because this time it wasn't the foot ninjas came to 'greet'…it was the armored ninjas.

The moon was high up in the sky, so the turtles could visualize what they really look like. The five armor ninjas did not feature any resembles of the Foot ninjas. Some of them were hooded, some are not. The armored ninja seems to be wearing a black bodysuit covering their entire body including the faces. They also clad with dark gold colored shoulder armor with the dragon-sword symbol hiding their dark green and black tunic.hiding their blacksuit. All have a hand fitted crossbow on their right arm supplied with arrows some on top the crossbow and a quiver hanging at their waist, their left hand patched with a three-curved claw assuming it used as a secondary weapon. They also wore shaded goggles with a head-microphone gear. The last ninja that stood closest to the turtles wore entirely different uniform which seems to be the head of the group; he wore a silver metallic mask with a small screen on its right eye, his armor has a different design, covering the shoulder and chest, the dragon symbol was on the chest part. He also has a whole new set of weapon with him; he held a modernized long-bow, a shotgun on his back, a quiver of bigger arrows on his left hip and some sort of advanced technology arm gear on his right side.

Leo examines them and said: "these aren't ninjas…..they're look like more of a scouts and archers!"

"You are right blade one" said the archer said, "but I am a Hunter,"

"It seems our appearance didn't startle you….WHY?" Don asked without letting his Bo down

"We are trained not to fear the cover of the beast but the abilities they have" hunter replied

"Er……what?" Mikey childish exclaimed.

"It means they not SCARE of your UGLY face dumb one" Raph sarcastically answer

"OH……."Mikey thought, after a while he shouted back, "Hey!"

"That still doesn't answer our question" Leo said pointing his katana at him.

"That question doesn't matter now, but I'll suggest you to leave us to your enemy" the hunter answered

"And how the hell YOU know that? Raph curiously question him

"We have seen you fought before with them" one of the scouts answered

"I believe you know much more about us." Leo said, glaring at them with pure suspicious

"And we have talked too much with them hunter," the scout replied, looking at their leader.

"Yes, and we should talk after ALL is done." Hunter agrees.

"WAIT what all this…cough cough" Leo tried to question again but before he could, Hunter took out a ping-pong size ball, throw it to the ground and smokes explodes out of it, making the scene clouded. The ninjas/scouts and hunter vanished after the smoke has cleared away.

"So what do we do now? Oh, fearless leader?" Raph sarcastically asked while folding his arms.

Leo then keeps one of his katana, looking down the battle below them and said "Well the fight still going on…"

The battle scene, seems like the gangster have left for the ninjas to fight their unfinished battle, leaving a few gangster on their own fighting against the new enemies. It seems the Foot themselves are having some hard times fighting the new ninjas too.

"We gotta do something 'bout it! Right guys?" Mikey exclaimed.

"We retreat….for now" Leo heavily said.

"Whatever you say boss" Raph replied.


End file.
